The Wolf Falls in Love with the Lion
by Marcella Jole' Mercilee
Summary: Jacob finds the one he Imprints upon, but will she change his life forever? JacobxOC EdwardxBella rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**The Wolf Fell in Love With the Lion**

_Okay this was actually just something I thought up and was like oh I LIKE! So yeah, I wrote it. Basically, it's a Jacob Imprinting story… well… I liked it when I started…_

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, the amazing Stephanie Meyers does.

I took a slow breath in and released it as I carefully unfolded the invitation. The creases were worn and there was a small rip in the upper right hand corner. I frowned and ripped it in half, sending it fluttering into the ocean. Three weeks since the wedding. I hadn't gone and I hadn't planned to. I stood on La Push's beach and cried as waves crashed into my planted feet.

_Jacob. Come on in. You spend enough time thinking about Bella when you're with us, you don't need to on your own. _I sighed at Sam's patient words.

_Sam…I can't. She was the one. There's no one else for me._ I turned my back on the waves and walked over to my motorcycle. I slowly put my shoes back on and revved up the bike. It's slow purring calmed me a little as I drove home, but that deep pain in my chest wouldn't go away. I doubted that I would ever feel whole again.

I drove my motorcycle right into the garage and walked into the kitchen. Billy looked up from his book and smiled. "How are you? Down at the beach again?" My father's face was creased with worry so I gave him a smile and nodded.

I grabbed three bananas and headed to my room. Any trace of a smile was gone and I ate my bananas in silence. For a little while anyway.

_Jacob, come on! Come hang out with us again! Stop thinking about the bloodsucker's bitch and find yourself another girl._ I growled at Paul's choice of words and he backed off.

_Jacob, come on. Just come out with us tonight. Just for a few hours. I swear that's all. We'll have some fun and it'll be just like the good old times. Whattdya say, Jacob?_ I could never say no to Quil.

_Fine. I'll meet you at Quil's place in an hour. _I finished my bananas and got on some real clothes. A pair of jeans and a t-shirt that said "My bark is worse than My Bite" with a picture of a dog on it. Bella got it for my birthday last year and I wore it all the time. I walked outside and started the bike again. I sighed as I thought about the upcoming night. I knew that it would probably be a night of pain and misery, for all of us. How wrong I was.

I got to Quil's and Jared, Quil, and Paul all shoved me into Jared's small car and took off towards Seattle. I stared out the window while my brothers talked animatedly. We finally pulled up to a bar in downtown Seattle called _The Black Cat._ Talk about the irony. We all walked in and took a seat at the bar. The room was large and rectangular and packed to the brim. There were stripper poles every few feet and a large stage at the other end. The walls were painted black with framed pornography on the walls.

"Bud light, thanks." I looked over at Jared and realized the bar tender was waiting for me to order.

"Just some water, please." I looked down at the bar and ignored my friend's jabs. I was already miserable and the night had barely started. Paul went off and bought some hooker a drink and Quil and Jared sat down and had some dinner. I stayed at the bar, swirling my water around with my straw and ignoring everyone around me.

"Jacob, come on, bud. Come have some fun." I looked over at Jared and smiled.

"I am having fun, don't worry. Go ahead and dance, I'm fine." Jared gave me a half shrug and walked into the throngs of people. I sighed and turned back to the bar. I inhaled deeply and caught the fresh aroma of lavender mixed with a familiar, disgusting smell that I couldn't place through my misery.

"Well, well, well. If the mutts haven't come to town." I stiffened and turned, not recognizing the voice. Behind me stood the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She was a head smaller than I with long brown hair that reached below her waist. Her pale skin looked like a pillow and she wore a long black dress with a plunging yet conservative neckline. When I looked into her eyes, they were a deep blood red and I knew by her scent she was vampire. But I couldn't hate her. Not Her. She was a goddess. Her scent was mixed with lavender and I realized why I had smelled the lavender.

"My name's Jacob." I stood and, realizing how awkward I felt, reached out my hand for her to shake. Her eyes flickered in some realization I didn't know of yet and she took a step away.

"I'm sorry. I'm not that old and I wouldn't want to hurt you." She gave a heart-stopping smile that made me forget to breathe. "I didn't know werewolves were so kind to vampires. I thought we were supposed to hate each other."

"Well, I guess we do. But your- your- different." I couldn't find the right word but she just laughed.

"My name is Lenobia, Jacob. It's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled again and I offered her a drink. "No thank you, I'm not a fan of alcohol." She gave a laugh but sat down with me. She had a strange accent that I couldn't place. It was slight, but I could tell it was there.

"Pardon me for asking, but your accent. I couldn't help noticing. Is it Spanish?" She laughed a bit again.

"No, it's French. I was born and raised there. I actually just recently moved here from Paris. Well, recently for me anyway." She smiled again and I had to remind myself to breathe again. What the hell was this! I hadn't known her for ten minutes and she was already making my heart stop.

_Dude, no way. Not to a vampire. _Jared's voice was pissed off.

_What do you mean?_

_I mean, you're Imprinting on a friggin' VAMPIRE!_

_No. I'm not Imprinting, my allergies are just acting up._

_Jacob this is both remarkable and difficult. She knows what you are, correct? _Sam's wise voice interrupted our argument.

_Yes, she knows. But I'm not sure she's familiar with the treaty and she seems nice…_

_I can't do anything about it, Jacob. You Imprinted on her, and we can't stop that force at all._ I sighed and looked over at her. She was smiling and I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"Your pack just told you that you've Imprinted, am I right?" I dropped my jaw in surprise and she just laughed again. Oh, her laugh was wonderful. Soft and lilting with the tiniest trace of seductiveness. "I read emotions. I knew you had Imprinted the second you told me your name."

My cheeks burned with embarrassment and I coughed to try and hide it. "Well, do you want to- uh. Meet my pack? Or my father first maybe… um…yeah, probably. Uh…him first…"

She laughed again, making my breath come short. "I'd be delighted." I smiled and lead her out the door, only then realizing that all I had to drive was Jared's old car. She smiled and pulled out her keys. I offered to drive and she accepted. She led the way and rounded around to the other side of the bar. She stopped in front of the most beautiful motorcycle I had ever seen.

"This is- it's- I mean- wow." She laughed again, causing my heart to flutter, and handed me the keys. I took them happily, and all thoughts of Bella out of my mind, revved up the bike with the most beautiful woman in the world behind me. "Lenobia. You have such a gorgeous name."

"Thank you…" I smiled as she pressed her face into my back and I rode the motorcycle out of the parking lot. As the wind whipped through my hair, I could smell her lavender scent and smiled. I sat up straighter on the motorcycle and laughed my loudest. I heard her laughter as well, and looked down at her. She was smiling and staring up at me with all the beauty of the moon in her gaze. I smiled back and whirled the bike around into my driveway. After carefully getting off, I helped her down gently, happy to be of some help to her. Aware of our touch, I gently stepped back after helping her down, remembering what she had said earlier that night.

"I'm sorry about the ride. It must have been really bad sitting so close to me." I smiled sheepishly and she just waved it off.

"Don't worry, your scent is mixed in with a really accented smell of lilac, so it wasn't so bad." She smiled and I made a gesture for her to follow. We walked silently up the walkway. Lenobia was gazing around at her new setting and I was trying hard not to hyperventilate. I opened the door for me and she thanked me graciously. We walked in and Billy was sitting in the kitchen. He looked over his shoulder saying, "Back already?"

He froze. He saw Lenobia and dropped the carton of milk he was holding. I ran over and picked it up, frowning at my father. He looked from me to her and back again. His eyes began to glimmer and he gave a sudden smile. "You're Imprinting."

I sighed. Did everyone have to know?

_Shit, Jacob Imprinted?! No one bothered to inform me? _I sighed. Leah was just way too annoying for her own good.

_We just found out, so why don't you shut the hell up, Leah! _Jared's voice was still pissed off and I physically cringed at the sound of his voice. _Dude, first you fall for the vampire's chick and now you fall for an actual vampire?! What's with you and vampires?_

_It's not his fault, Jared, and you know it so shut up!_

_Well, come on Quil, you know it's true!_

_Shut up, Jared! Jacob I'm glad you found someone else besides Bella. And I'm sure that even though she is a vampire, she's wonderful and the right match for you._ I smiled at Quil's statement and looked at my vampire beauty. "Lenobia, this is my father, Billy Black. Dad, this is Lenobia."

My dad wheeled over and stuck out his hand in greeting. "Nice to meet you, Lenobia. Now I must ask you, because I won't see my son's heart broken again, what kind of relationship do you want with Jacob?"

"DAD!!" I was so embarrassed! Here was the most wonderful and charming woman in the world and he has to go and humiliate me. But Lenobia just laughed, causing my breath to catch yet again.

"Don't worry about it, Jake. Well, Mr. Black, I'd have to get to know him better, but I don't have any doubt in my mind that I would ever purposely break Jacob Black's heart." My soul jumped out of my body and went straight to heaven and back. She was perfect and Bella was yesterday.

I showed her around my house. The living room, the kitchen, the laundry room, our bedroom hallway…I didn't take her down it, but I pointed out my doors. She took the liberty of walking right down and opening my door and walking in. I smiled to myself and walked in after her. She was looking around at the dull colors and smiling. Not even Quil smiled when he saw my room!

"You like it?" She spun around and laughed.

"I love it." She plopped down on my bed with a contented sigh. "It reminds me of my brothers old room."

"You had a brother?" Now I was curious. I wanted to know everything about her. Who she was, what she was, where she was, why she was, and when she was. I sat down next to her and she leaned back on the wall.

"Yeah. We were twins. But, I think he died when we were seventeen. I'm not really sure. One day I was dying in a hospital with him and my parents and the next I was in excruciating pain for five days. When I came to, I was in an alley and if a vampire coven hadn't taken me in, I would've gone absolutely crazy."

We sat in silence for a while before she laughed. "What's funny?"

"I've never told that story to anyone in my whole life before! I suppose you're my first real friend in a long time." She reached over and took my hand and my heart beat faster and my soul flew away.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.

I'M SO SORRY! I apologize that it took so long to get this up and I feel absolutely horrible about it! But it's up now!!

Slowly, I opened my eyes. I thought for a moment and remembered everything that happened yesterday. I sat straight up in bed, realizing that Lenobia was still here. She was standing by my open window, her beautiful long hair cascading down her back. "Lenobia…"

She looked at me and smiled. "You talk in your sleep. You said Bella a few times, and Billy and Charlie. Once you got this horrible look on your face as you said Edward."

I blushed as she smiled. "I knew an Edward, about fifty years ago. I met him as I moved to the United States from Paris. He reminded me a lot of my father. Strong and tall, but lonely. But his sister, oh my, did she remind me of my brother. Small with black, pixie cut hair. Oh, it was like losing Alec all over again."

"Alec? That's your brother's name?" She nodded and sighed. I got up and gave her a quick hug. "I'm sorry. You must miss him terribly."

"I do. So much. I've searched all over Paris for him. I've searched the United States. I've searched practically everywhere! But to no avail, and my heart is still missing a large chunk." She looked so regal, telling me this. She stood up straight and it made me want to hug here again, longer this time, and add in a kiss. But I didn't. I stood where I was and watched her.

She spun around with a smile. "I want to go swimming! Take me swimming, please?"

I smiled and nodded. I doubted I would ever be able to tell her no, unless she wanted to hear no. I walked down the stairs and asked Billy of we had one of Rachel's old swimsuits left. "Yeah, they should be down in the basement. It'll say 'Rachel's Stuff,' ok?"

"Yeah, thanks, dad." I gave him a smile that I hadn't smiled in a long time and walked to the basement door, which I already found open. I walked down the stairs to find Lenobia, sitting cross legged on the cold cement floor looking through an old photo album of my mom, my dad, my sisters, and I. I quietly walked up and started pointing out people and places and telling her who they were. "That's my mom and me."

La Push's beach was behind us and we were laughing at the camera while she hugged me close to her bosom. I started to tear up and stood quickly. "Uh, I have a swimsuit here for you. It's my sister's old one, it should fit you pretty well."

I watched her gracefully stand and put the closed photo album on the shelf above her head. I turned my back to hide my tears and started to paw through the box that said 'Rachel's Stuff.' After a few moments, I felt her arms encircle my waist and her face press into my back.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you, Jacob. I really didn't mean to." I stopped what I was doing, a surge of cold covering my body. My goddess was upset. I turned in her arms, and hugged her. I pressed my lips into her hair and gently shook my head.

"No, don't worry about it. It's my fault. I should have- that shouldn't have been out." We stayed there like that for a while, just happy and content in each other's embrace, before I stepped back and looked down at her. "Come on, let's get you a bathing suit!"

She disappeared for a moment and I blinked in confusion at the empty air in front of me. I heard her harmonious laugh and spun around she was already holding a lavender colored bathing suit and towel and a pair of black and red trunks for me. I chuckled to myself and muttered, "Damn super vampire speed…"

I grabbed the trunks and loped up the stairs. I walked into the bathroom and locked it behind me. As I slowly changed into the trunks, I thought about the smile that had been plastered on my face all last night and all morning. I hadn't smiled to anyone like that since… Bella.

The realization crashed over me and I stumbled. After I regained my balance I remembered that that had been Bella's smile…

_--Flashback—_

_Bella smiled contentedly in my arms as we watched the waves wash on the beach. "Jacob, will you smile for me again?"_

_I smiled for her, but she was unsatisfied. "No," she said with a frown, "No, I want the smile that you have when I see you for the first time in a while. That's my favorite smile. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaase, Jacob?" I sighed, trying to think about a time when she was gone for an extremely long time. Then I smiled._

"_YES! There's my smile!"_

"_Yup, and it's all yours. Bella's Smile." _

_--End Flashback—_

I slowly finished dressing, thinking to myself, _This is Bella's smile!_ I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Billy was talking to Lenobia animatedly. Lenobia was wearing the lavender bikini top and a long flowing lavender cover-up skirt and a pair of black flip flops. I smiled Bella's smile again and pulled on a white muscle shirt. "Ready to go, Lenobia?"

She nodded happily and bounced after me, out the front door and towards my rabbit. She looked on with a critical eye, a smile still plastered to her face. "I built it myself. From scratch. Took forever and my dad was always bribing me with the pieces to do weird things."

"You built it? Really?" I nodded proudly and tapped the hood.

"My pride and joy." I smiled over at her, just then realizing that the happiness on her face had just increased by ten. She pointed over to her beautiful bike.

"I built that." My eyes widened in shock.

"You- You're- I mean, you- you're a mechanic?" She smiled and laughed. "I can't believe it! I mean, I never, EVER thought I meet a girl as- as- absolutely amazing as you." I blushed and broke eye contact with her. In a second, I felt her cold hands on either side of my face, making me look back into her eyes.

"Thank you, Jacob." Her whisper sent shivers down my spine, and I quickly picked her up bridal style and swung her around. Our laughter bounced off of the trees and soared around, attracting my fellow brothers thoughts as they listened.

_Ah, crap. Can you hear how happy he his? He's definitely Imprinted._ Jared's voice was crushed.

_Now, do you want to split something like that apart, Jared? I don't think we've seen Jacob this happy in forever! Sam is already going to bend the treaty for her, and everything will be okay! _Quil's thoughts turned to Jacob. _Congrats, Jake._

I set Lenobia down in the front seat of the car with a happy sigh. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Her surprised expression lasted for only a moment, and then it was her turn to look embarrassed. She giggled shyly, and looked down at her fidgeting hands.

I closed the door and ran around to the other side, jumping into the front seat and starting the car with a satisfying purr. I turned to face her and laughed in absolute joy.


End file.
